


对角线2-55

by BaLian



Category: balian - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaLian/pseuds/BaLian





	

（各种细节和时间上的错不要找司机理论，司机不关心，只是想给各位乘客开个车）   
人和人之间的距离大概是世上最微妙的关系。   
白莲想，被队霸手机上的群聊晃了晃神，眨眼间刷出去一屏消息，就撤回了倾斜的身体，自己抱手坐在椅子里。队霸见状也就收回了侧过去的屏幕，自己专心致志整自己的，白莲向来对这些事没有多大兴趣，如果不是刚才实在太好笑，他也不会拽着白莲看。   
玩了一会儿，手机右上角电量飘红，队霸才用手肘戳了戳白莲，问他带没带充电宝。白莲摇头，说休息室里应该有插头吧，目光扫了一圈，指着斜对角拍他，那儿呢。队霸赶紧坐过去，手机是他第二条命，没电了宛如抽他脊梁骨。   
开了飞行模式充得快，但没网也干不成啥了，队霸放下手机看白莲一眼，他还是那么安安静静坐着，目光没有焦距，显然神游天外的模样。每当这种时候队霸就觉得白莲也是蛮本事的，干等着，耗，他也能耗得下去。熬心嘛，他想起来别人给他说网上的对（哥师光头）两门的评价，华山论剑的武侠feel，有点想笑，又无端烦躁。   
（光头）门赌命，一门亡命徒，可若是能算准了命数，谁想赌？就是白莲这样，熬到最后，穷途末路，也还是得孤注一掷。   
他想今年的成、败，一场场输、赢，里约还没过去几个月，画面回到脑子里，都是模糊的，只有场馆里嘈杂的声音永远挥之不去。他想起那样的声音，掌声欢呼，还有清脆的击球声，眼睛看着白莲，不远不近，恰恰好一个球台的距离。   
他俩今天被下发了团爱任务，然而话说的是“也不用紧张，像平时一样就行”，好像他们平时多么熟稔融洽，一眼能看出是知交好友。这回是真挺好笑的，队霸想了想，问白莲：“今晚不走了吧。”很肯定的语气。白莲才回了魂，轻飘飘和他的目光撞上，含混不清地嗯了一声。   
这就是心照不宣了。   
展现完团结友爱回了酒店，因为玩儿得还挺开心，队霸多多少少有点亢奋起来，小时候白莲说他人来疯，确实没有看错。   
拧开花洒，热水搭在皮肤上，驱走寒气，队霸忽然想起来场馆里他俩为了展现亲密友好的队友关系，凑得近，他能看见白莲冻得指尖都是发白的，不像平时暖和，白里泛一点点粉，再刷一层水光，仿佛春天里时兴的什么糕点，让人无故升起一点口腹之欲。   
这样想起这，身上就泛起了另一种热，两三下冲完，白莲看他出来，抱着衣服就往里走。   
队霸一把拉住他，白莲打掉他手：“有点儿冷。”他用那种软绵绵的语气陈述，意思是别的洗完再说。很惯性地一种撒娇，从来不明说要干什么，然而让人不能拒绝。 

 

没完  
№16421 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-02 20:56:45留言☆☆☆　


End file.
